Another World, A New Life
by IceWolf1989
Summary: Summary: Second Chance: Naruto die's in a world that saw him as a male. But when he wake's up in hospital in another world, but he's a female, has a daughter, twin baby boys, and is married to Uchiha Itachi…What will he do? Will he accept his new life or curse Kyuubi for this new nightmare…read and find out…
1. Ch 1: The Death of Uzumaki Naruto

**Ch.1 Another World, A New Life**

**Summary:** Second Chance: Naruto die's in a world that saw him as a male. But when he wake's up in hospital in another world, but he's a female, has a daughter, twin baby boys, and is married to Uchiha Itachi…What will he do? Will he accept his new life or curse Kyuubi for this new nightmare…read and find out…

_**Chapter1: The Death of Uzumaki Naruto**_

**[Warning: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! That's ****Masashi Kishimoto's**** Baby, Not Mine! Only This Story…Got It!]**

**{P.S. I'll be adding other writers work in this story…so please don't kill me…Hee, Hee (Sweat drop)…And I have a challenge for all you readers out there in cyberspace…I want you to tell me how many other writers, movies, and TV Shows, I put in this story. I want the Names of the writers and the stories I got it from. I'll give Cyber-cookies for the right ones. ;) Please and thank you. **

**[Contains: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Romance, Suspense, Supernatural, and Tragedy]**

**- Yes I know XD**

**(Rated: R…I mean M….Hee, hee ;)**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Agonizing screams echoed threw the cave walls. Riving pain coursed threw the blonde 17 year old's whole body. The red chakra of the Kyuubi's, bleed through his eyes., mouth., fingers and toes every slow-painful second.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** His screams went past the sealed cave, where his rescue team could find him.

**On the borders of Fire Country:**

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi said in a worry. Hesitated nods from the rescue group, that contains; Team Seven: himself Hatake Kakashi, Tenzou , Haruno Sakura, and Sai, Team Nine: Might • Guy, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock • Lee, Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji, and Team Eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"It's coming from the South. We need to hurry, before they kill him." Hinata called out. Desperate to find her beloved to be alright.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Another agonizing scream made the group shiver and rush even more…But by hearing the screams somehow told them, that they won't make it. None of them wanted to think of that way, but the group ran faster to rescue their blonde.

"Ahhh-nooo, Naruto's in pain." Sakura said in a tearful panic.

**Flashback:**

Just a 3 days ago. Team Seven was beaten critically. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame had finally took him. The Akatsuki had finally got the ninth Jinchuuriki. Reports say, that they acted right away when he got to one of their bases.

After Team Seven recovered, them the the rest of Konoha's 12 went on the rescue mission to find their blond.

**End Flashback:**

But the screaming's were dying down. It was getting harder and harder sensing his chakra among the miles they still need to go threw. A sudden silence was all they heard. The silence was just as agonizing as his screams. The group stop and they tried to sense his chakra.

_**With Naruto's Minds Cape.**_

The sewer rumble and shook like an earthquake. Walls and ceilings collapsing in the high waters. Tunnels disappearing or destroyed enough where you can't walk through.

In the room where the Kyuubi lies, shook and crumbled.

The water in the sewer rose higher and higher. Rapids forming every where. It was suffocating to the point to none existent. Kyuubi was getting weaker by the minutes and she was trying to think rapidly to get her and her kit out of this.

Riving in pain the poor blond, **"AAAAAHHHHH!"** He screamed in agony. The pain, that coursed through his body was the last time, before his body started convulsing.

**"Kit!…"** Kyuubi cried out. Unable to hear anything, Naruto could only convulse and shake violently. Then the teen boy stopped. He stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped living.

Panic. Fear spread threw Kyuubi…She screamed. She tried effortlessly, to get her kit to wake up, but her tears of blood told her other wise.

After a while of mourning and crying, she looked away. Kyuubi could no longer bare to see the one she considers as her own kit…dead, no longer.

**"Oh…kit…,"** she mournfully whispered. She snapped, and screamed in agony. Cracks were heard, coming from the Shinigami's seal. It ripped, just a bit. Hearing it, her eyes widen and roared again louder and louder which completely broke the seal.

_**Out of Naruto's Minds Cape.**_

A deafening roar went across FIre Country. Every man, woman, child, and animal heard the ear piercing roar going through their Country.

Holding there ears, the rescue teams had stop, in fright. The older ones in the group remembers this frighting roar, this chakra, that belongs to only one entity, _'Kyuubi'_. The older ones fear has just been realized. Naruto is dead and the Kyuubi is free.

"We need to go faster, NOW!" Kakashi shouted as an order. The group speed up to the cave where they think Naruto's in. A surged of demonic chakra went threw out the lands and the Nine Tail demon is once again free.

The cave that was the Akatsuki's once base, exploded in red demonic chakra whipping around and disintegrating everything that it touches. Nine red demonic tails shot out like jets. A skeleton, muscles, and skin forming quickly. Blood red fur spreading just as fast and quickly, as you can say Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is reborn into this world, once again.

Rage went threw the bijuu's body. Rage like no other. Rage that a mother would have, if you hurt or killed one of her kits. Which unfortunately the latter had happen. Blood red tears poured down her furry cheeks when she saw her kit's lifeless body next to one of her front paws. Her rage spread and she needed, no wants blood. Blood of the murder's who killed her kit.

**"Roarrrrrrrr****rrrr****"** Her anger was like one other, when she was enrage. Her roar made life itself freeze for a seconds. Until reality speed back up again. Everything went so fast for the Konoha Team. Screams of the Akatsuki echoed throughout the valley. Mass carnage of the bodies from the Akatsuki were spread everywhere. Pools of blood were mixed with others. Where you couldn't tell who as who anymore before there was no more…

Silents was only left.

The Konoha team rushed quicker now to get to the base. They finally spotted the Akatsuki bace and were surprised. Every thing was in blood and rubble. The group notice that the Kyuubi was calm, as the sea. It didn't move, except it's large head was lowering. They notice that it was shrinking and Kakashi's group started to worry.

Kyuubi's rage died where only sorrow lies, now. She was getting weaker by the seconds, and was forced to change to her human form. Her elegant beauty, with nine long braids of red-crimson hair, that sway like tails, while her long bangs cupping her heart shape face. Kyuubi's slited eyes and heart shape lips show as beautiful as ruby gems. Sun kissed skin gracing her body, with her manicured nails and her bare toe nail feet, painted in crystal black polish, that looks like a starry night sky. She wore a beautiful silk kimono, in colors of deep reds that change into a sunset orange. Black and gold embroidery strains danced around in the kimono forming small flowers, a falling leaves. And finally on the back shows a beautiful nine tail fox embroidered in black, gold, silver, and red. Making it look real and very beautiful.

When the rescue team finally reach their destination. They only met a beautiful goddess cradling a limp form of a very pale Uzumaki Naruto. Her tears were in blood, as her hair. Kyuubi notice the team, but didn't pay much mind to them. Her only attention is to her dead kit.

Kakashi saw this beautiful woman, momentary forgetting, that he is looking at the human form of the Kyuubi. His guard was up along with everyone else's. The younger shinobi, saw a strange woman only holding their blond and thought he was unconscious, but the older ones knew differently. They knew how dangerous this woman is.

"Who are you!" Shikamaru asked the woman. Her face was facing down, so it was hard for the younger generation to tell who she is, but Shikamaru has an inkling.

She slowly raised her head. A collective gasped from the group, including the older ones. What they saw was a tear written female Kyuubi. Her kit was dead and she felt weaker and defeated. But in the back of her mind, she had finally form a plan to revived her kit, but the kit might hate her for a while.

Snapping out of his daze Kakashi. He put on his guard once again, angry, and sadden for the blond teen that he thought as a brother. He had to concentrate if there would be a fight, while lifting a Kunai, **"Left him go."** he growled at her.

This snapped out the other older shinobi and some of the younger ones too. They got into a defense mode and were ready for anything.

The girls in the group on the other hand, weren't in the defense mode. They saw how Kyuubi was holding him. They saw their Naruto had died. Shocked, Hinata and Sakura fell to the ground tears gushing out and sobs braking threw the broken cave walls.

"No…**No**, **NOOOOOOOO! ****AAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Hinata shouted out in pain of her lost and hot tears running all down her beautiful pale face. Sakura only stared in disbelief. Her knuckle-head teammate was dead. She cried out loud for the one she thought as a goofy brother. Ino and Tenten had tears. The younger shinobi lowered their weapons and started to cry for their fallen teammate, even Shikamaru and Sai had tears.

Kakashi, Guy, and Tenzou were sad, but wary of the demon who was caressing the dead teens cheek.

Kyuubi looked at her kit one last time, with a small tearful smile. She caressed his cold pale cheek and she lowered her head to give her kit one last kiss on the forehead. Suddenly a bright golden light spread across both her and Naruto, as they disappeared into golden butterflies and sparkling lights.


	2. Ch 2: A Bad Wake Up Call

**ch2 Another World, A New Life**

_**Chapter 2: A Bad Wake Up Call**_

**[Warning: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! That's ****Masashi Kishimoto's**** Baby, Not Mine! Only This Story…Got It!]**

_**Naruto's Minds Cape.**_

**"Kit…"**

**"Kit…Kit…" **Naruto heard someone, but his head was pounding from a headache.

Kyuubi found her kit in a middle of the meadow unconscious and started to feel…

Groggy. He started to stirred and he slowly open his eyes. His Kaa-san figure was gently caressing his forehead. A gentle smile grew brighter when he finally awaken.

She hugged him tightly and silently cried. "Thank Kami-sama! Thank Kami-sama! Your finally awake…I-I thought-I thought…(Sob). I lost you…(Sob)….My dear kit…" She said in a whisper that only Naruto heard. Confused but happy he hugged back to his mother.

"Kaa-san. What are you talking about? I survived…Didn't I?" His voice cracked and his smile shifted into a frown when he felt his mother shake her head no.

Dread spread threw the his body and flashes of his memories reawaken. He remember that he-he….died. Tears fell and he felt…cold.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto asked what happen after he died. So she told her kit what happen, and how she went berserk, how she form into her demon form, how she killed the Akatsuki bastards who killed her kit and how they are now in a alternate dimension.

"Kit I think it's time that you wake up now…" Kyuubi said softly before she felt a nodded on the girl form, before she disappeared in her minds cape.

**Out of Minds Cape**

The sound of birds chirping next to a windowsill, playing a song that they could only understand. Through the windowsill lies a Hospital room. A crisp white room, filled with Medical equipment, machines, A bed, and a person on the bed attach to the machines and other tubes to keep that person alive. The person's right hand fingers twitch a little.

Naruto gasped. When he woke up, sweat pour down his face and he started to hyperventilate. He looked around for a couple of seconds and notice that he's in a hospital room. He didn't know what was going on or how he got here. He doesn't even know if he is in Fire Country for all that matters. His heart monitor was racing, to a near heart attack until a nurse came rushing in.

'Wh-Where the hell am I?' Naruto thought franticly.

Nurse Tomoko was walking down the hall, towards her patient, Uchiha Natsuki.

"Ahh, Tomoko are you going to Mrs. Uchiha's room?" Another Nurse called out to Tomoko.

"Yes, I am. Is their something you need Tokia?"

"Mmm, oh yes. There was a spike on her heart monitor last night, I forgot to grab the papers, I was wondering if you could give them to Lady Tsunade for me, please?" Tokia begged to Tomoko.

Tomoko looked a little annoyed at Tokia, "What did you do this time?"

Tokia started to sweat, "Weelll, you see…umm… you know Mr. Yuuta, I mean Tsubasa, well he propose to me last night." She said excitedly. Tomoko blink in surprised and then grin like a mad woman.

"Ha Ha, REALLY! Congratulation Tokia." Tomoko hug Tokia happily. 'Yes, I won the bet. I wonder what the money count is now, MuHAHAHAHA.' Tomoko thought in a evil glee.

"Ok then, but I'm only doing this for you this once. You better have that new assistant of yours next time." Tomoko said in a gleeful tone, while walking away towards room 236. Tokia nodded and told Tomoko that they will talk more at lunch. Tomoko laugh before she disappeared through the hall way. When Tomoko got close to the room, she heard the heart monitor going off.

She rush in and was surprise that Mrs. Uchiha was awake from her coma.

"Natsu-sama, please-please calm down. Your heart is going off the roof Mrs. Uchiha." Tomoko pressed the help button, but then...

Naruto stop and blink. He stared at the Nurse in a blank confusion. "W-What…?" '…W-What…Did…She. Just say…?'

His mind went blank and his heart monitor slowed down to a somewhat normal heart rate. The nurse who came in watch the heart monitor for another few seconds, until she notice the blank confusion on Mrs. Uchiha's face.

"Ano, Is there something wrong Mrs. Uchiha?" The Nurse ask uneasily, "Are you feeling alright, Do you feel any pain?"

"…" Naruto only stared at this crazy nurse with more blank confusion. Then the door the Natsu's room burst open.

"Tomoko, Report. What happen?" Tsunade nearly shouted when she and a few other nurses came to see what happen.

"My Lady, When I came in, Mrs. Natsu-sama was having a panic attack, but when I called out to her, she acted as if she didn't know where she was and then it like she just froze all the sudden." Tomoko reported back, frowning.

Tsunade nodded and walk closer to the bed. She flash a light in Natsuki's eyes. They dilated which mean her mind is working.

"Natsu, Natsu can you hear me…" Tsunade said after she was done inspecting Natsu's eyes.

"it's no use, my Lady. I've tried that all ready…" Tomoko said a little sadly. Tsunade nodded before commanding the other nurses to get the medical and sedative's ready.

Naruto on the other hand didn't even notice the light, let alone hearing his Baa-san calling him out. Everything was blurry and the sounds around him sounded muffled. His mind started to reboot, beginning to process on what he just heard. Naruto started panicing again, then his mind just suddenly snap.

"AHHH, LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" He shouted in pure fear. He started to thrash around, trying to escape the hospital bed. The nurses were trying to hold her down.

More nurses came in, trying their hardest to calm her down, when she started to lash out on everyone who was in the room. Tsunade order the nurses to strap down Natsu and to leave. She figured out that the more people in the room, Natsu will freak out even more. When the last nurse stepped out, Tsunade put her full attention on the wild looking vixen on the bed.

"NO, NOOO, LET ME GO…AHH-AHHH!" Natsu thrash even more and she started to cry. "AHHH..Please…Please 'Sob' Let me go…Let me go. AHH." Natsu was crying now she didn't even know who these people were or what they were doing to her. She tried to move, to escape, but her arms and legs were strap down to the bed.

She calm down somewhat, but the tears keep falling down. "P-lease…Please, let me go…I-I don't, I don't, I don't…" Tsunade sat down next to Nastu, She wipe some tears away from the young blonds face.

"You don't what Nastu?" Tsunade asked the small blond. She inserted a sedative drug in Natsu's I.V. which made the woman in bed calm down immensely. She watch the Young woman cry, which broke the Saninn's heart.

"I-I don't, I don't want…to die..'sob'" Natsu cried even harder. Tsunade had tears prick her eye lashes and she cradled her God daughter until she fell asleep in her arms.

"Shh-Shh, it's ok. Everything will be all right now. Just rest and will talk tomorrow ok?" Tsunade said softly until the girl fell back to unconsciousness.

Naruto/Natsuki's mind before falling in a deeper sleep had thought, 'What the Hell is going on here? First I was getting attention. Second the Nurse called me Natsuki-Sama. And-and third, She just call me 'Mrs. Uchiha?,' What's…gggoooin-' her thought's stopped and he fell into a deeper sleep…


	3. Ch 3: I'm Married To Who?

**ch3 Another World, A New Life**

_**Chapter 3: I'm Married To Who?**_

**[Warning: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! That's ****Masashi Kishimoto's**** Baby, Not Mine! Only This Story…Got It!]**

**- [Dreams Cape] -**

"Come on Natsuki." A boy about 12 years old with long dark hair tugged on Natsuki hand.

" Nooo, ohooo." The 7 year old girl half whined half laughed.

"Come on! I wanna play with my Fiancé." He tugged her hand leading her to a beautiful outdoor trail where Sakura trees aligned the edges perfectly as they ran down, a few fell upon them. They soon reached a gate so the boy reached in his pocket to grab a key. He poked the key into a hole and let the wooden door creak open. The blondes eyes lit up when she gasped.

"….-kun! It's so beautiful!" He smiled as he watched her face brighten up. The gardens were filled with flowers, trees, ponds and one small waterfall. He smiled to himself as she took a look around making comments on every thing in sight.

They settled down near the pond then he spoke up. "I'm so lucky, even if you're still a baby, you're smarter then the girls at the academy, and you don't have cooties either."

Her laugh rang in his ears, it was so cute. "Thanks! Well you aren't bad either. You're strong, and you're not afraid." He kept his night sky eyes locked with her daytime blue expecting her to continue, but grew impatient.

"I'm not afraid of what?" He asked.

"Life." she replied and looked away, blushing. "Gee, I hate mushy stuff common lets play!" She laughed again and this time she tugged his hand through the hidden gardens.

**- [End Dream] -**

Natsuki awoke from her memories crying softly to herself. She couldn't remember why she was crying in the first place. After a couple of minutes of self pity, Natsu settle down. She was about to wipe her tears away, but couldn't. She blinked and looked down, she saw that her arms were strapped to the bed. 'Wh-at t-he'

Blinking in confusion, Natsu could feel her head spinning on everything from what happen last night. She remembered, that she was in Konoha's Hospital, freaking out, and…

She quickly look out the window, Natsu remembered that she was in another world. And wonder what was so different in this world then her old one. The blond watch the world outside through her windowsill. While she was oblivious to the other sounds.

She didn't even notice that the hospital room door cracked open.

A little four year old girl, with blond pigtails, gray blue eyes with a pink flower dress and orange sandals came in bouncing on her mothers bed.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, your awake, your awake!" The little four year old said with joy. Natsu on the other hand whipped her head around so fast, that the little girl could only blink in surprised. She looked at the little girl wide eyed that she said 'Kaa-san'. Natsu paled dramatically while her heart rate speed up again.

"Ummm, sorry but I think your in the wrong room…little one..." Natsu said hesitating a little. The little girl looked confused for a few seconds, but then shook her head. She then gave Natsu the biggest hug she could give to her mother, while Natsu turn a ghostly white.

Natsu was mildly freaking out. She wanted to push the girl off, but couldn't, only because of her bound arms and legs. So she tried to think of another question to distract the little blonde and to get her off.

"R-Re-ally? Well then where is Tou-san? Is he here with you?" Natsu ask trying her hardest not to scare the small child. She place a fake smile on her panic one. Little did the two know that Lady Tsunade and her husband was listening in on the little conversation the two were having.

Tsunade and Natsu's husband listen through the open door. She sighed sadly, might knowing what condition Nastu was in, and she was afraid of this. She glance at the man next to her, who had a frown on his stoic face.

"I afraid that Natsu might have a slight case of amnesia." Tsunade said sadly. "It must have been with all the blood lost she got from that wound your brother gave to her."

"Will she ever get her memory back?" He ask the 5th Hokage.

"…I don't know…The amount of blood that she lost would have killed anyone ten times over. It's possible that she'll never remember you, your daughter, or anyone ever again. Amnesia-coma patients have a 5 to 10% chance of regaining memory." Tsunade said while turning her gaze back to the mother and daughter duo on the hospital bed. He too follow her gaze back in the room, listening in on the conversation and the heart monitor that was starting to rise.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san will you be coming home soon?" The little blond asked with child innocence. Natsu's smile dim a little, but thankfully the little girl didn't notice.

"I'm not sure 'baby,' the doctor would have to make sure that I'm okay to go home." Natsu said with a fake smile.

"Kaa-" The little blond was cut off when Tsunade step through the door. Natsu turn her gaze to Tsunade and gave the fifth a questioning look. She didn't notice that there was another person who step in the room just yet.

Tsunade smile. "Good morning Natsu. How are you feeling?" Natsu looked at her blankly and then to the child. Until she finally notice the dark figure behind the Fifth…And then all hell broke loose…

The little girl was confuse by the noises and held her ears. The familiar raven hair man took the crying little girl off the hospital bed, while Lady Tsunade and a nurse, who came in after hearing the commotion inside, held the blond kitsune down.

"Gaki, calm down, you'll have a heart attack if you keep doing this…" Tsunade said to Natsu.

Natsu tried to calm down, but the memories of her old world and this one was getting too much for her. And then she suddenly shouted in fear, **"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN AKATSUKI MAMBER DOING IN KONOHA'S HOSPITAL….LET ALONE IN MY ROOM! GET HIM THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** Every one in a ten mile radius heard that.

After the ringing in their ears died down, Tsunade looked worried and was ready to knocked out the blonde gaki, but she hesitated when she saw Natsu didn't recognized her own husband, only fear. "Itachi…can you and Maya-chan leave the room for the moment."

Looking at his wife, he felt hurt, and confused on who or what an Akatsuki meant to her. Maya was crying and confused that her mommy didn't recognized her daddy.

He nodded, "Understood…my lady, Nat-" He stop on what he was about to say when he saw his wife shaking in fear. He only nodded and took their daughter outside the room.

**With Itachi**

Hearing the door shut. 'Lady Tsunade, must have put a silencing justsu up.' Itachi thought after not hearing anything for a few seconds.

*Sniff* Maya was crying as her papa held her for comfort, "Otou-chan?" *Sniff*

"Yes. May-chan?"

*Sniff* "Is-is mommy, *Sniff*, Is mommy going-going to be alright?" Maya asked with big tears rolling down her chibi cheeks.

"…I'm…not sure, May-chan…?" Itachi said tiredly. He is also stressed from this whole month, he had 15 ANBU missions, that ranked from S to SS. He barely had any time with his children or any sleep at all, but thankfully his mother and the rest of the clan, were their for them.

When Maya and him were visiting today, Tsunade had rushed up to them with some exciting news. She told them that Natsu had woken up. They weren't expecting her to be up. He notice, that Maya was really excited. He could tell how much she had missed her mother. Maya tried to disappear from her daddy and her Baba to see her mommy. But Itachi and Tsunade notice, sharing a grin.

When Maya was out of hearing distance, Tsunade had told him that made his world come crashing down. She said that she might or has amnesia after coming out of a coma. That his wife would may or never remember him or their children ever again.

He stiffen at that and he wanted to curse at the woman, to say such things to him, but watching his wife talking to their daughter with no warmth or love made him feel ill. He knew Tsunade was telling him the truth, but seeing it from his own eyes made him want to cry.

When they walk to the room his wife was staying in, Natsu only stiffen and gave Tsunade a blank stare, but they heard the heart monitor going off. Tsunade rushed closer to his wife to see what was going on. Only that when she notice him. For a brief second he thought his wife remember him, only to his dismay that the heart monitor went faster by the seconds. He quickly grabbed Maya off the bed when Natsu started to scream.

He saw the fear and panic rolling in his wife, when she spotted him. She started freaking out and made Maya cry. She didn't even recognized him or…even their own daughter. And '…What's an Akatsuki?…' He thought to himself.

**With Tsunade and Natsu**

Hearing the door click shut, Tsunade sighed and turn towards Natsu. She saw the shaken form of the blond with fear and confusion in her wary eyes.

"Natsu? Are you all right?" Tsunade ask calmly. Her worry was growing by the minutes and saw the shake of a 'no' one the young girls face.

"Why is-is he h-here….What is that demon doing here?" Natsu said in a shaky panic with hints of tears trickling down. Eyes glassily wide, that they look like they are about to shatter.

Tsunade was confused, but listen until, Natsu calm down a bit and she could asked questions.

Breathing heavily, and her shaking increased even more. She held herself and she could feel the coldness sweep threw her body. Tsunade saw the and hugged the young girl, as if she'll break any moment.

Moments pass and Tsunade told the nurse to leave for the time being. Once she left and seeing that Natsu had calm a bit she began to ask, "Natsu? What's your full name?"

Looking up "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade's narrowed her eyes a little, but not noticeable enough for the panic blonde in the bed to notice.

"How old are you?"

"18. What's all this abo-" Natsu argued but was cut off by Tsunade's next question.

"What is the last thing you remember, before coming to the Hospital…." Tsunade asked in a somewhat worried tone. She could tell that Natsu didn't like this question and shift her eyes away from her.

Natsu didn't say anything at first. Her mind was trying to real back on what she last remember until she freaked out in the hospital, but she finally told her every thing that she could. From when her and her team was beaten to near death, by the Akatsuki members, Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame. How she was tortured for days before they were going to finally seal Kyuubi in the stone statue that holds the Nine Bijuu's and kill the hosts in the process. She said that she died and the Kyuubi brought her and herself back to an alternate dimension. When she woke to see a little girl claiming to be her daughter and Itachi, her husband…It was just, too, much for her to handle and she started to panic again.

Tsunade listen to the young woman and was a little stun after a few moments for processing all the info, but she was confused…

"Natsu, why do you think like that? It's clear to me that you don't have amnesia…but your personality…" Tsunade trailed off when she saw Natsu giving her an evil glare and a disappointed look. She turn her gaze away from her Baa-san, somehow knowing that no one in this dimension will believe her. How could she, no one knows her and she doesn't know them.

Tsunade frown, worried for her surrogate granddaughter safety and health. "Natsu…do you really feel like you someone else?"

"…"

"…" Sighing Tsunade hugged the bonded blonde and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Letting her go to leave she told Natsu one more thing. "Natsu-err…Who ever you think you are…please let me do everything in my power to help you before you fall apart…Please don't shun your family to help you back of who you are…We all love you Uchiha Nastuki…Please try to remember who you are, your family, your children, and…your husband, Itachi…"

Natsu looked stun, she tried to process this, _**'Kit…'**_ Kyuubi called out, Natsu heard the Vixen, _**'Just agree to her for now, I'll explain more later when you sleep.'**_ Kyuubi said nervously.

"Sleep gaki. You had a stressful day. I'll tell Itachi and Maya to go home." Tsunade said and Natsu, who slowly nodded. She disparately wanted to say, "I'm not a woman, or I'm not married to that monster!". To her Baa-san, but Kyuubi mentally shouted at her, to keep her trap shut and just nod to what Tsunade says.

Once Tsunade left, Natsu went straight to the room where it's no longer a sewer cage, but a beautiful meadow, that it looks like it came out of a fantasy.

Tsunade shut the door and came face to face with the person she wanted to talk. She sighed and could feel a headache coming.

"So. How is she?" Itachi asked while rocking a sleeping Maya in his arms.

"…Well Natsu doesn't have amnesia, but it could be in a sense." Tsunade said while trailing off a little.

"Then what does she have then? She clearly has no memory of us." Itachi said sadly.

"She has dissociative identity disorder." Tsunade said before walking away.

**AN:**

**dissociative identity disorder:**

Dissociative identity disorder is: two or more personalities—each with well-defined traits and memories—"occupy" one person. They may or may not be aware of one another. In some isolated cases, alternate personalities (also called alter personalities) may even show different EEG records, allergic reactions, responses to medication, and even different eyeglass prescriptions.


End file.
